Signal network operators frequently use signal testing units to measure and improve signal coverage in a geographical area, such as radio, television, or other wireless signal coverage. The signal testing units are positioned in the coverage area and collect geographical position data and various radio communication related parameters, such as signal strength. This information is analyzed to troubleshoot and improve the coverage of wireless signal networks. Currently, signal network operators drive the signal testing units around a geographical area to collect data. Typically, the signal testing unit is placed in a vehicle in an unsecured manner or is semi-permanently mounted to the vehicle. When the signal testing unit is unsecured, it can be easily transferred from one vehicle to another, but the signal testing unit can be easily damaged, stolen, or interfere with operation of the vehicle. If the signal testing unit is semi-permanently mounted to the vehicle, then the unit cannot be easily transferred, and time and special tools may be required to remove and install the unit.
Multiple vehicles may be used to collect data in various locations. One option is to install the signal testing unit in each vehicle, but such an approach can be costly.
Further, when a signal testing unit is transferred to another vehicle, antenna and power connections may be required. The signal testing unit may require connection to a GPS antenna that is external to the testing unit for determining the unit's location as well as signal antenna(s) for collecting and reporting the signal data. Additionally, connection to the vehicle's power system may be required. Completing these connections may further complicate transferring a signal testing unit from one vehicle to another if the installation is not compatible with the design of the signal testing unit.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that provides easy removal of a signal testing unit from one vehicle and installation in another, so as to facilitate the use of signal testing units in different vehicles at different times, for monitoring a signal network.